


Ignore Your Instincts At Your Peril

by RaekenAdherent



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-03 06:26:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12742827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaekenAdherent/pseuds/RaekenAdherent
Summary: Set at and then after the climax of Season 6B





	1. Did that just happen?

“Does it hurt anymore?”

“No”

“Good”

Gabe eyes close, his final breath drawn out and then Theo heard the final beat of Gabe’s heart. The black veins fading away just as Gabe did, just as he watched his Sister do too, he watched this happen so many times, killer, murderer. But yet this was different Theo did something selfless, this moment alone he cared? At the back of his mind he knew the answer;

He saw himself in Gabe, caught on the wrong side, unable to redeem himself that was him. He paid a similar price to Gabe but was imprisoned in his own makeshift Hell curtesy of the McCall pack and every waking moment of it was spent with Her.

Not a being of emotions, the Dread Doctors saw to that instilling manipulative streaks to his character. He viewed _almost_ everyone as a tool. _Almost?_ No, Theo cared for no one, he was alone unable to be saved, redemption was past for him and he was simply here now to once again aid the McCall pack and then to be thrown away. Tears welling in his eyes now lost in all this thought an eternity to him when seconds had only past since Gabe died, his mind racing to thoughts causing more emotion to stir the young Chimera

Walls that had been built during his time with the Dread Doctors. Emotions? He didn’t need them, they’d _be_ there but that was an option surely? Years of walling of such mundane things came crashing back to him though still unable to identify what they were. Theo closed his eyes, gave a deep breath and calmed himself.

Since coming back from his Sisters embrace, every night has been a waking hell for him. There were moments where emotions breached the walls he had constructed, granted he allowed them this one time to the forefront of his mind. Obviously, he couldn't take pain if he didn’t care, but Gabe like all others are tools, though he saw himself in Gabe and he was in pain. Pain he could have, so he took it.

Deserved it.

This emotional wall however was crumbling, _Weakness_ , rebuilding this was a priority. The smell of copper and muffled voices now penetrating him from his train of thought, once again emotion distracting him. Theo must continue to play his part however. The world was his stage. He is a marvel of supernatural science after all and between that and his award-winning personality he could do anything he pleased. Theo Raeken would do whatever he damned well pleased so he gave a show for what everyone wanted to see. Not because of some secretive emotional outburst clearly.

A figure approached him from behind, seeing their shadow move in the corner of his eye followed by a strong grip on his shoulder, now completely ripped from train of thought.

“Theo?” the voice sounding quaky, unsure of what they’d just witnessed. Still knelt in front of Gabe’s body Theo turned to face the voice slowly, uncertain of the facial expressions both would meet.

Cannot show _Weakness_

The owner of that voice was Liam Dunbar, Werewolf with IED no less and a lack of emotional control, act first think later attitude. An idiot really.

“Should we move the bodies to the morgue?” Theo spoke, a sensible question, directed at the other spectators more than Liam. Melissa, Corey, Mason and Nolan all present for this spectacle.

Honestly Liam wasn’t surprised that Theo dismissed whatever just happened between those two boys, choosing to not give an answer to Theo’s question a new voice spoke up.

“Uh Yes we most likely should, can I please have the Supernaturally inclined take them down? I’m more than certain you all know where it is by now. This floor should be empty of staff after all of this.” Melissa spoke in a reassuring manner. She’d accepted her role in all of this years ago, not any easier but it needed to be done. Always stopping a moment to question why she’d never been questioned by staff here on why she was always present in unexplainable situations.

Now getting to his feet the hand letting go of his shoulder Theo turned to face the rest of them, Corey, Liam and himself all finding a body to carry down to the morgue, he’d carry Gabe It was only right.

After placing the bodies in the morgue, they all met in the hospital car park working amongst themselves who would be passengers between the two cars they had. Corey, Nolan and Melissa would take Mason's car whilst Theo ‘let’ Liam join him in his Truck. The final battle for Beacon Hills was at the School so there they would head.

Liam watched as Mason's car exited the car park, hearing the engine fade away until only the heart beats of the two boys was the only sound Liam could make out, both walked to Theo’s truck in silence neither speaking a word not even eye contact. Fear then hit Liam realising that they could still lose this battle if Scott couldn't win against the Anuk’Ite.

“Liam, stop. I wasn't liking the odds of this when we first started” Theo laughs “But now? I think we can do this, Scott has this. Stop worrying. You reek of it.” Theo’s face blank without expression now. “You’ll stink my truck up with that” followed by his trademark smirk

Chemo signals? Was really one of the things Liam hated having to remember after being thrown into this supernatural world, always forgetting they were a thing and never able to identify Chemo signals belonging to others. Theo now turning the ignition on and the truck sprung to life, Theo’s truck looked damaged however paint was scratched there was a few dents in places unsure of what happened to it, maybe Theo will tell him eventually?

Liam looked at Theo whilst he drove, street light illuminating the interior occasionally. “Theo?” giving a pause after his name waiting for him to acknowledge the call of his name “You took Gabe’s pain, are you okay?” speaking with an uncertain voice.

“Yeah Liam I took his pain, I’d rather not talk about it, I don't know what I was thinking” Half a truth not that Liam would know any better. “I will say this though, fighting alongside with you felt good” turning to face Liam’s gaze for the briefest of moments giving him a genuine smile. A smile that horrified and pleased Liam simultaneously.

“I don’t like that we killed them, much better than the last time we fought with each other, it was like we were in sync during that fight. Thank you for coming though” Liam spoke

“They weren't innocent, those ones were actually hunters not civilians. I was bait for all of the Wild Hunt ordeal let's face it, also Gabe was killed by Hunters we had nothing to do with his death. Just please don't go on about Gabe, not now. Scott asked me to help you, so I did. Only fair you are the one who brought me back and shattered the sword too so we are even now.

A smile crept onto Liam’s face “Well at least you’re being honest”

The drive hadn't been too long they arrived at the school with a load of cars parked haphazardly from pack members going into the school, Theo and Liam being the last to arrive, stone seemed to litter the hallways to which one can only assume was the power of the Anuk’Ite. Upon entering the Library they saw the Pack including Derek, Malia, Peter, Ethan and Jackson all had the same stone dustings their clothing as the floor did.

 

'We arrived late? Really?' Theo laughed to himself, how disappointing

Malia, Stiles, Lydia and Melissa were all huddled around Scott who was sitting on some steps at the back if the Library, dried blood could be smelt emanating from him.

“You’ve got to focus Scott! If it takes much longer it isn't going to heal!” pleas of desperation urging Scott to find the willpower to heal himself from whatever injures had occurred during the battle. Theo couldn't identify the wound from here, only blood and the mass of bodies huddled around him most certainly didn't help.

“I can’t” Scott said

Lydia spoke up, “Malia you’ve got to help him focus, get him to focus on something, anything.”

“I don’t know what to do” Malia spoke panicked by the whole situation

“Anything that comes to mind, just do it” Lydia now sensing the urgency of getting Scott to heal, he was taking too long.

Malia kissed him and it worked, she got him to focus long enough that he begun the healing process, the mass of bodies disbursed and started hugging each other. Then Theo saw it, Scott's injury.

He blinded himself? To fight the Anuk’Ite that was his plan? Theo wasn’t sure if he was impressed by what he did to ensure victory and how stupid that plan was. Well Theo wasn’t needed now he part was done. Liam and the rest who arrived late now approached the Alpha to congratulate him on their victory. He used this opportunity to leave discreetly leaving the same way he entered.

Now approaching his truck he withdrew his keys from pocket and unlocked the car, a cold breeze brushing past him, his hair blowing in the wind followed by strands of hair landing in his vision. Realising that he forgot his beanie which he tossed off after saving Liam in the hospital. Making a mental note to get another one soon. Theo started the truck and left, sleep would be ideal maybe this time he won't get woken up by a member of the sheriff's department or worse hunters because that was fun last time. Theo drove down quite streets finding a road that didn’t have many parked cars and stopped. Getting into the backseat of his truck and making himself comfortable for another round of sleep shattering nightmares courtesy of Tara. He needed sleep no matter how little it was, sleep was needed.

Throwing his discarded clothes onto one of the two front seats clad in nothing else but a white t-shirt and black boxers he settled down, taking a breath and closing his eyes.

Liam. He could still smell him, his scent, his fear. Idiot he stunk his Truck up. Granted the fear Liam had was misplaced it still brought a level of unease to him. But sleep is a must, finally allowing himself to fall asleep Theo thought of the nights earlier events and what had transpired. He did two good deeds that night, saved a boy from death and ensured another didn't die alone or in pain.

Good deeds, right? No motive or hidden agendas behind them. No emotionally driven action taken.

Theo didn't do that. That wasn’t Theo.

__________________________________________________________________________________

'Theo snuck away that bastard' Liam mused to himself after hugging Scott, Liam including the rest of them were lost in the joy of victory to notice that Theo had done that. Theo had been out of character the entire time at the hospital and that thing with Gabe? What was that? Theo had been doing some really weird stuff since Liam brought him back and almost all of it was done in his presence but the sneaking away he saw that coming, at least expecting a glimpse of him before he left however, the drive with him had been weird, _different_ , they had grown closer though especially during this war. Theo had even stopped him from doing things he’d regret in moments of rage and anger.

Many of the people who were here initially had now left, Melissa said she was needed back at the hospital so Mason offered to take her back, Corey of course join him saying they were going to go home anyways. Mason approached Liam before he left pulling him into a hug and then left without saying a word. Ethan and Jackson were next, much to his dismal he was able to identify a certain smell emanating from the two, Liam’s cheeks begun to turn red as he blushed, ‘Arousal at a time like this? Really guys’

“By the way babe, my tail, isn’t gross. You don’t complain when I use it in bed….” Jackson purred to Ethan as they started walking away.

“Dude, really? Bringing this up now!? Literally everyone in here as super hearing” Ethan said clearly flustered by Jacksons remark.

“Yeah well, next time you tell people that this tail is gross, remember the things I can do with it…” Waving his tail as he spoke those words in a mocking tone followed by a smirk at his final words. “…Else you won’t be getting any for a while” adding a wink. Jackson broke his gaze with Ethan to catch Liam watching their flirting “You got something to say Beta?”

“Uh, no, nothing at all, just uh. I couldn’t help myself” Liam stuttered and laughed awkwardly bringing a hand to scratch at the back of his head in typical fashion.  “Just you guys smell of…” Liam’s face turning an even brighter red, was that even possible? “…arousal, it caught my attention, can you blame me?”

“Is that the story you’re sticking with?” Jackson responded earning a nod from the Beta. Ethan stood by the exit of the Library watching the two interact, amused at how the Beta was dealing with this scenario. Jackson’s features relaxed almost as if he was toying with an idea. “You don’t think my tail is gross, do you?” a smirk forming on his lips

“Jackson! What the actual fuck!” Ethan yelled from the door, causing the rest of the remaining pack to turn and look at the source of the voice. “Hey, don’t look at me, you all heard what he asked, don’t act like you didn’t” Ethan quickly said to the people looking at him. “Derek control him, you bit him.” Derek laughed and approached Ethan saying, “Good Luck” and simply left with Peter following close by not even saying a word.

“I’m not going to answer that” Liam’s brows furrow looking confused the entire time with a hint of anger too. Was he mocking him, has he missed something? “I’m not gay Jackson.” Liam added and then walked away from him, still knowing that he was smirking the entire time. Approaching the final pack members he smiled at each one, accepting the fact that they all heard the ‘conversation’ with Jackson.

“Don’t worry Liam, Jackson is a dick, nobody likes him anyways. That’s why he left” Stiles spoke in an almost comforting tone, he understood that the two never liked each other in addition to Stiles now being with Lydia.

“I heard that Stilinski” Jackson shouted as he and Ethan left earning a laugh from the pack.

“Well guy’s I’m gonna leave too, need to be back at the FBI academy some point this week” Stiles said turning on heel as he spoke waving a goodbye with the back of his hand as he left. Lydia joining him as they left, she nodded to the three of them and then left too.

Great Liam thought to himself, he was rapidly running out of pack members and was now left with Scott and Malia. “Liam?” Scott spoke, Liam broke the gaze he had with the exit of the library and turned to Scott. “You need a lift home?” Scott already knew the answer, any other possible person who could had dropped him off home had already left. Liam simply nodded.  Scott was a good Alpha and Liam viewed him as an older brother more than anything, always looking out for him and trying to keep him safe. Smiling as he brought the thoughts to the forefront of his mind. “You coming?” Scott and Malia were waiting at the door, ‘when did they move?’ Liam thought and then begun trailing after them.

The drive to Liam’s house was awkward, he knew Scott and Malia’s intentions once he had departed the car. Honestly, he was quite frustrated with how they had each other same goes for the rest of them, even the dynamic between Jackson and Ethan was entertaining for Liam to watch and Jackson was lived up to his reputation. Liam missed Hayden, she was lucky she left when she did but that also left Liam alone at night knowing that once he got home and into bed he’d be left with nothing but his own dick in his hand and nothing but thoughts.

Once the car pulled in front of his house Liam was already opening the door before the car stopped, earning a glare from Malia in the driver seat, saying their goodbyes to each other he closed the door and the car left, leaving Liam standing on the pavement of the street alone with the sound of rapidly fading car engine and the gentle light of the street lamps in sight. His house in total darkness, no lights were on. ‘Was it really that late already?’ reaching for his keys as he thought to himself opening the door and entering the hallway of the household. Silence. Liam sighed hearing only one heartbeat excluding himself, it was his mother’s.

‘He must be at the Hospital then. Most likely called him in because of what happened there during tonight’s events’ Liam reasoned with himself continuing with his path through the house and into his room with nothing but darkness. Being a Werewolf did have its benefits after all. Clothes littered everywhere on the floor and some drawers remained open, room a mess, Liam made a mental note to clean it at some point this week. Though right now? He’ll just add more clothes to the pile on the floor, tugging of his shirt, then his jeans. Now clad in nothing but boxers he approached his bed and got comfortable. As sleep slowly engulfed him, he found his thoughts drifting to Theo and what and where is was right now. Was he alright? Where did he leave to? He reached for his phone on the bedside table and sent a quick text to Theo tapping upon the phone a simple ‘Goodnight’ then placing the phone back.

‘03:13 Liam: Goodnight Theo’

‘03:15 Theo: Goodnight? Why are you even awake still?’

The sudden glow then buzz from his phone now disturbing his attempt at sleep turning over and reaching for the phone again, checking who just sent him a text, it was Theo. ‘Did I wake him?’ he thought as he tapped a reply to him.

’03:17 Liam: Yes goodnight Theo, is that a problem? I got home about 20 minutes ago.’

’03:17 Liam: Did I wake you?’

’03:18 Theo: You’re an idiot, why’d you even stay out that late, and no. You didn’t.’

’03:20 Liam: You are actually insufferable you know that?’

’03:21 Theo: Takes one to know one, Wolf Boy.

’03:22 Liam: You did not just call me that. Go to sleep.

’03:24 Theo: No can do sorry, I’ve already been asleep, I’m awake now.

’03:25 Liam: What!? How? Where did you find the time, you didn’t even leave the library that long ago?’

’03:27 Theo: Liam, it was about half one when I left I’ve had an hour or two of sleep that is good enough for me’

’03:29 Liam: You can’t function like that surely? Where are you even sleeping?’

’03:41 Theo: Around. Goodnight Liam.

Liam put his phone down for the final time, getting the hint from Theo. ‘I’ll guess I’ll just make it up to him later today’ he thought, must have hit something sensitive, honestly, he could imagine Theo must be feeling rather raw after tonight’s events and what occurred with Gabe nobody was expecting that. His inital reaction as to what Theo had done for Gabe shocked him, pondering to himself 'Did that really just happen?'


	2. Roaming the town

Theo was torn from his sleep by the creeping light of the sun glaring into his truck, yawning and then rubbing the sleep from his eyes as he moved to sit up in his truck. Grabbing his phone that he had placed on the front seat after shutting down Liam in their brief chat they shared in the small hours of the morning. It was quickly approaching 8am and Theo was somewhat amazed that he'd wake to find himself in such a good mood considering how the last few months have been, though he shrugged it down to mere coincidence. The time seemed decent enough to chance it and use the showers in the locker room of the High School, right? reaching for a duffle bag on the floor of the back seat he placed it on the passenger seat in the front of the truck whilst simultaneously grabbing the clothes he was wearing the previous night from where he'd placed them he figured he'd wear these for now, he'd be changing into clean clothes shortly and it made no sense dirtying a fresh set of clothes when he reeked of sweat.   


Once dressed Theo snaked his way into the driver seat and started the truck, honestly, he felt rather smug right now, a semi-decent night of sleep and no rude awakenings from patrol officers that seemed to appear out of no-where. He began driving towards the direction of the High School whilst pleading with himself that the school wouldn't be cordoned off due to the supernatural show down that occurred there last night.   


When Theo did find a place to park last night he'd fallen asleep quickly but soon found it to be short lived as his Sister returned yearning for the heart that was not his, screeching and howling his name down endless corridors and hallways like the ones he spent what felt like an eternity trapped in, waking when his Sister tore his heart out once again. He'd awoken panting and sweating with the scent of terror assaulting his senses, wrapped in a blanket that had claw marks upon it, encased in the darkness of night, _alone_. His phone vibrated and lit up like a light in his darkness, reaching for the phone to see who would even text him at all, let alone at this hour, it was Liam. Theo would deny this moment fervently to anyone who saw but he smiled, he actually smiled, it was but a simple 'Goodnight Theo' and that alone brought a smile to his features. Obviously though he had to challenge Liam's moment by questioning why he was still awake, then it blossomed into some 'conversation' if you could call it that and then ruined by Liam asking a question Theo didn't want to answer.    


 

Theo arrived at the school, it was quiet, in fact from just looking at the building it looked as if nothing had occurred there last night, maybe things were looking up, the car park seemed to have a few cars already parked there, somewhat surprising though this school seems to continue to teach regardless of the unexplainable things that occur within its walls, it was the final week of the school term if he remembered correctly, He had roughly an hour here to use the showers them make himself scarce before he'd be caught by staff, students or worse, Liam.    


After finding a spot to park the truck, he grabbed everything he needed for his shower placing them into a bag along with a toothbrush and toothpaste followed by a clean pair of clothes. Theo swiftly exited his truck locking it and begun making his way to the boy's locker room, he used his heightened senses to detect any staff approaching or roaming the building, no idea how he'd explain why he was here at this hour with the additional fact that he didn't even attend this school for a year too. Approaching the door of the locker room he found it to be unlocked, odd was a possibility though he didn't question it, finding a place to put his belongings and then grabbing the things he'd need for the shower.   


The warm spray of the water hitting his body was a relief, dearly needed, he could relax and think about what he'll do for the rest of the day, Theo cleaned himself off washing down every part of his body his muscles still sore from the awkwardness of his sleep in the truck, letting the suds get carried away by the water as they strolled down his abs. Washing his hair with shampoo and then washing it out, feeling the product wash down his body, once Theo turned off the shower he made a dive for his towel and then begun drying himself off, it was at this very moment that he could hear someone shout, "Dumbar! Get back here, training isn't over!"    


'Who the fuck has training sessions this early?' Theo thought to himself Coach Finstock's voice raising again "Earth to Dunbar, where do you think you are going?" This would most likely explain why the door was unlocked however Theo needed to get a move on, whatever Liam had done he was heading off the field and he's likely bet that he was coming back here. Theo had managed to a fresh set of boxers and socks on before the door begun opening. Shit.    


Theo held his breath, he heard Liam sniff the air, he already knew something was off, Theo reached for his jeans and had started putting them on when Liam came from around the lockers. Liam's eyes holding confusion and shock with his mouth slowly opening to say something clearly unsure of the sight before him "Theo?" He spoke followed up quickly by "Theo, what the absolute fuck?" Did he really need to say his name twice? Was it some form of reinforcement for his shock? Unsure of what to say to the boy Theo quickly tried to pull up his jeans and somehow in the process had lost his balance, he'd blame the floor.     


He landed on his arse, letting out a chuckle once he landed with a thud and simply saying, "What do you think?" A smug grin forming on his face, even in such a precarious situation like now, Theo will retain control of it. Liam was clearly unimpressed by his rebuke, though there was frustration and anxiety coming off him in droves. Speaking up for a second time "Training not going that well?" He said getting to his feet as he asked the question.    


"Not really, it's too early, I'm tired and the pack will be falling apart soon enough." Liam said, his voice faltering and the final part of his reply. Theo's brows furrowed looking confused at the beta unsure of what he meant. Liam huffed clearing detecting his confusion and spoke up again, "Scott? You know, College and all of that, he's packed and ready to go, it's only a matter of days now, the same with Lydia, even Stiles is going again" A new wave of anxiety hitting Theo's senses.   


"Liam, you knew this was coming, they have their own lives to live, you'll be in the same position next year" Theo added, attempting the ease the beta's mood. It was something he found himself doing quite frequently now, if he wasn't stopping him from killing someone then he was trying to ease his emotions.    


"Yeah, I know, it's just something I haven't had much thought in, he'd bring it up and it would cross my mind but then the whole Hunter situation started, then Brett and Lorilee died and the Anuk'Ite shit, I just didn't think it would end, you know? That Scott and the others would never go away after what happened." Liam sighed, the mood however seemed to lighten, as if him saying these things out loud helped lessen the weight. Liam's features relaxed and then he smiled, Theo had finished getting dressed and now turned to start packing his stuff into his bag he heard Liam's heart beat falter. "Am I going to get an answer as to why you were taking a shower at school?" Theo hummed to himself he was persistent he'd give him that.    


"I was working out?" Theo spoke, still fussing with his bag as he replied, listening to his own heartbeat, he fucked up, his heartbeat skipped, marking the fact that he lied, _Failure_. The one time he needed his lie to be convincing. Theo turned around to face the boy, he could already see his features contort into anger at the half-arsed attempt of a lie.   


"Why lie?" Liam spat, now looking hurt by his attempt of lying to the Beta.    


"Because it’s easier than the alternative" Theo snarled. He didn’t need Liam judging him for living in his truck, he was living just fine.    


The sudden sound of a whistle echoed through the locker room causing both to look towards the source of the noise. Which was then quickly followed by Coach Finstock yelling "Greenberg! Keep this up and you'll be running laps until Friday, you're all dismissed."    


Both boy’s gazes drifting back to one another, Theo already on the move out of the room. "I'll see you around Liam." Theo was already out of the door before Liam could say anything, not wanting to be caught or seen by anyone. Theo walked out of the school and into the school car park, students already turning up. Unable to forget that Liam had caught him using the school showers, he knew Liam would continue to press the issue, in-fact he was surprised he hadn't already sent him a text. Theo reached for his keys as he approached his truck, unlocking it and then making a swift move of entering the vehicle and then closing the door, he slotted the keys into the ignition and it rumbled to life, the gentle hum of the engine was all that he could hear. Looking out of the windshield he saw Liam, standing at one of the school's many doorways, this particular one was used by students and staff alike who were able to drive or were being dropped off, did he follow him out here? Liam's gaze was locked with his, an awkward moment for them both, Theo watched Liam carefully from across the car park neither breaking the gaze, Liam shook his head at Theo then mouthing something that he didn't quite get.    


After what seemed like an eternity Liam looked away, he waved and smiled at someone who approached from across the car park, Mason. Clearly intrigued by what Liam was looking prior to their greeting Mason looked to where Liam was originally staring. Theo begun driving out of the car park before anymore members of Scott's pack appeared. As he slowly left the premises he looked one final time through the rear-view mirror back at the boys who where now joined by Corey, all staring in bewilderment.   


\---

Theo could do it right now, he could leave, drive somewhere else, go to a new town, leave all of this, nobody knew him in the next town over, they wouldn't know what he's done. It wasn't like he had anything here now. The Dread Doctors were dead, his plan of getting a pack in ruins, no Alpha powers to speak of, only a town full of unacceptable outcomes and failures. Though as much as Theo hated to even think such thoughts; Liam was a reason he'd stay, lurk around, make sure he's safe. Not that he'd consciously admit it.   


He just drove around town, it was quiet, hard to imagine that just last night most of it had been up in arms in a monster hunt for Werewolves no less, Theo's stomach rumbled, it made sense, he doesn't even remember the last time he'd eaten, let alone a decent meal. He knew just the place to eat, it was cheap too, leaving Beacon Hills was always an option and he'd need as much money for fuel as possible. Theo arrived in the parking lot of 'Maz's Diner' it was a really simple place, nothing fancy. He hadn’t been here in a while, only returning here at least once since the reunion with his Sister at least. Maz was always so kind to him.   


Theo entered the diner, a bell chiming upon the door opening, there was a sound of rustling and movement occurring in the back followed by a voice that joined into the noise. "I'll be there shortly, just finishing up stock." He shrugged, he could wait, wasn't in any rush.   


The place was empty, which wasn't a shock, he'd seen it packed in here before, the place was actually a well-respected establishment whilst it didn't look like much it was humble, the décor of the building giving customers a cosy feeling, welcoming. Theo seated himself on a stool waiting for the owner to appear. He heard the sound of approaching footsteps and then, Maz herself appeared in his view. Her face lighting up upon seeing who had entered her establishment "Theo" she spoke, allowing the O to drag out.   


"It’s been a while Maz, how've you been?" Theo greeted her, matching her smile.   


"That it has Theo, You and your rag-tag group of friends wouldn't have been the source of all this commotion these past few weeks? I had what looked like, clandestine meetings going on in my establishment and that McCall boy was a rather frequent topic" Her smile dropping into a serious look, she meant well, though she took pride in this place, she wanted it to be neutral ground for everyone, so it was understandable that she wasn't pleased that something like this had occurred. She never openly admitted it to Theo but it was clear that she knew about the Town's supernatural tendencies. She also had good information to give, though he didn't dare question how she had such good connections.    


"I wouldn't really call them friends and yeah, something like that. Those people shouldn't be coming back here anytime soon however, so you've got that to not worry about now" Theo offered. He respected Maz, he was a frequent customer before he'd been sent away, during his Dread Doctor days, those shitty decoy parents he was setup with really did make some awful food, so he found this place and it grew on him. Maybe even another thing he'd regret leaving behind if he left.    


Maz nodded at his answer, satisfied with it, it was obvious that she knew what was going on, neither of them speaking directly about the supernatural, she found her akin to Deaton or Braeden, they just knew things. "Right, well, what will it be?" Maz spoke, shifting to the reason why he was here.    


"Uh, could I get a burger? Maybe some fries too, and a coke, please." Theo smiled at her, beginning to withdraw his wallet when a hand stopped him, looking up at Maz who's face showed nothing but pity.    


"Keep the money Theo, this one is on the house." She said, her voice filled with as much pity as her face showed.    


Theo nodded at her placing his wallet back in his pocket and then spoke once again, "Thank you Maz, I don't deserve this kindness though."    


"Kid, I heard what you did last night, you deserve it, though you've also got to promise me you'll stop by more, you look like you haven’t had a good meal in a while" Maz said sternly, knowing Theo didn't like to be pitied upon. Though her words did ease him. "just shout if you need something, I'll go and get the chef to get started with your order" she added, now disappearing into the back of the building before Theo could reply.    


Maz was right, and it had only confirmed his thoughts too, his lack of a diet was obvious to her, how long would it be until the others noticed? Theo could hear the sound of the kitchen sparking to life, his meal would be out shortly. Theo took out his phone and checked the time, it had just reached 1pm, how long was he driving around for? How long had he and Maz spoke for? It felt like it was only an hour ago that he was in the parking lot having a staring contest with Liam. Theo sighed remembering how their last two chats had ended both of which he didn't allow the Beta to get the last word in. Running a hand through his hair he figured now would be a better time than any to send him a text, it was only a matter of time before either of them did anyway. He sent him a text which said 'Hey' It was a simple enough text. Placing his phone onto the counter, he'd wait for his meal to arrive now, maybe Liam will reply soon and he'll see where this conversation takes them this time. Theo smirking at the last part of this thoughts.   


Maz returned soon enough with Theo's meal in hand, she placed the dish upon the counter and then said "Eat up, you need it" she offered him a small smile whilst Theo pull the dish towards him, instantly tucking into the food, Theo took a large bite out of his burger moaning as he tasted the food, this was really damn good.  


Maz had maintained eye contact with him the entire time, "Maz, this tastes so amazing!" She laughed at his remark, his enthusiasm at the food as he took another large bite.    


"Well, Theo, stop by more often and you'd be able to have a warm meal every night" she spoke, saying it slowly to ensure that he'd hear her words.   


Theo had honestly forgotten what it was like to have a warm meal every night, some nights he wouldn't even eat, he had a reasonable amount of money but he'd just forget or he was being summoned by Scott or saving Liam, heck, this burger tasted amazing to him right now. "Yeah, okay Maz, I'll stop by more often, you were right, I haven't had a good meal in a while" Theo said after taking another bite of the burger, seriously he was devouring this thing. Theo continued eating his food as a customer entered the building, he gave Theo a once over, looking at him with wary eyes before he approached the counter, Maz smiled, greeted him and then asked for his order, he sat himself somewhere in the back away from prying eyes, Theo couldn't care less what that guy's problem was. instead he returned to his food, briefly gazing who smiled at him and then she went out back again.  


His phone vibrated on the counter, he'd just finished his burger and was about to start on the fries when it caught his attention, not even picking it up he simply unlocked it from where it lay, he already knew it was Liam who had answered    


'Hey Theo, could we talk later?'    


Theo was worried to say the least, this text alone sent a swarm of possible scenarios though his mind, what could the Beta want to talk about? Was it about last night? This morning? Scott? Honestly the possibilities were endless.    


'Sure, I'll be in the parking lot when you finish'   


He'd just talk to him as soon as School had finished for him, he'd get it over then and there, no point waiting any longer than needed. Theo locked his phone then begun eating his fries taking a sip of his coke shortly after.    


Theo toyed with the idea of leaving money there before he left, to pay for the food he'd just eaten and even a tip too for Maz's kind words and generosity but he knew she'd have none of it, if he returned here again. He left the building without saying his goodbyes to Maz, she knew he'd be back soon enough and Theo did too.   


\---

Theo now seated in his truck reached for the collection of music he had in disc format in one of the compartments, figuring he had nothing better to do, he could relax for now and find a quiet place and wait until it was time to meet Liam. He decided on the band Architects, the album 'Daybreaker' no less, he tried to keep his music up to date when he could, though it was much easier when he had those decoy parents, there was a decent enough place here where he could buy his music on disc, he wasn't overly fond of the idea that he'd be spending his money on such things but he took pride in the music he listened to, though it had changed drastically to what it was when he was younger, definitely much heavier.   


Theo drove to the ridge that overlooked the town, he'd been here before with the Dread Doctors, It was the first night that he returned here, they told him what became of his 'friends' Scott and Stiles and then gave him his mission before this disappeared out of view. The view at night was quite the sight, it wasn't as appealing during the day but he could sit here and relax. Liam would finish school around 3:30pm he had about an hour before he should make his way back to the school.   


He made himself comfortable allowing him to just listen to the music. He hadn't had much of a chance to unwind since returning not that he did any before he was sent unwillingly away though. He was usually scheming the downfall of Scott McCall or something maniacal during that time, after returning he found that those 'parents' had up and left and the house had already been sold to new owners during his time away, somewhat of a disappointment really, he could have used that place, but instead he was left with his truck, the Sheriff had kept it impounded. Something about Stiles telling the Sheriff that Theo had simply 'gone away' he could only imagine the look of confusion on his face at such a remark. Theo explained the whole ordeal to the Sheriff after returning, Liam was even there to confirm what had happened, Kira's sword in hand too, not divulging the information that he was still plagued by nightmares of that place or what happened to him there just saying that Kira buried him and that the sword was the key.     


Kicking himself from his train of thought he positioned himself in a more suitable driving position before he started the truck again, he'd spent the last forty minutes in thought with the sound of his music in the background to accompany him to such places. He made his way to the school, music blaring the entire way down there, he shouldn't need to wait much longer for this chat with Liam, third times the charm, right? Eyes locked on the exit of the building as he waited, turning his music off, he'd sit in silence for the remainder of the wait.     


The first recognisable face that he could name through the door was Corey who was dragging Mason out of the building, both laughing. Liam was following slowly behind them, his eyes almost instantly locking onto Theo's, Mason and Corey now watching Liam's movements, clearly feeling as if they needed to be there for reassurance, they followed him towards the truck, all three stopping at the driver's side of the truck.   


"Hi" was all Liam said, it was weak, he smelled nervous as he approached the door, Mason and Corey nodding at Theo, he returned the nod.  


"So, what did you want to talk about?" Theo instantly regretting the words he spoke, the harshness of them and how he was so blunt, speaking as if he didn't want to be here. This wasn't how he wanted to start this talk.     


Liam went to open his mouth before Mason spoke, "Intense" dragging out the latter half of the word. Corey begun laughing uncontrollably, before Mason swatted his head, "Me and Corey will leave you guys to it, Theo, hurt him and I'll use Stiles' baseball bat to beat you unconscious" Mason said, heart not missing a beat though the facial expression he wore was but a smile.    


Liam nudged Mason, shoving him playfully at his threat. "Now that, was intense." Corey begun dragging Mason away from the boys again before he could say anything else. Though he did manage to shout "Text me" before they were left alone.   


Theo watched as Liam rounded the truck, jumping into the passenger seat, the air of nervousness hitting Theo's senses again. What could the Beta possibly have to say to make him nervous? Or did he just make him nervous?    


"Look, I'll understand if you don't want to accept this but, Scott is having a celebration, mostly down to our victory but also because they are going to start college soon. I'm fairly certain that Scott wouldn't mind you being there, in-fact I think he wants to speak to you, I don't know what about though." Liam blurted out, taking no breaths once he began speaking. "You're welcome you know? You did help us, Scott understands that, this is as much your victory as anybody else's." Liam offered as if it was an incentive to making him come.    


"I'll come, it isn't like I have anything better to do" Theo said nonchalantly adding in a shrug for extra effect. Theo scowling himself again, it wasn't a lie but he didn't need to be a dick about it, he just couldn't help himself.   


Liam was positively beaming at him, he clearly had disregarded the latter of Theo's words and had only heard him taking up his invite. "It's at my place, my Mum is out of town and my Step-dad is working late, Scott couldn't have one at his because of the damage so I offered to hold it, Friday at 6pm, only fair we'd also have it for the last day of term."    


"You're going to need to tell me where you live." Theo said in a matter of fact tone. An eyebrow raising as he spoke those words.   


Liam grinned at him "Well..." He paused, his grin now growing. "…That was the other thing I needed to ask of you, I need you to drop me off home." Liam said sheepishly, 'Well played' was all Theo could think of.    


Once Liam had told him where he lived, Theo started the truck, he heard the sound of a soft click next to him, Liam had buckled himself in and was now giving Theo a smug smile. Bastard. Maybe he could get him back by making him pay for fuel?   


The drive there had been a silent one, Theo had never smelt so many chemo-signals come off one person in such quick succession before, fuck, at one-point Liam smelt ...aroused?  He'd chalk that up to him missing Hayden, not that he ever spoke about her anymore. Liam had begun fiddling around with the compartments at one point only for a bunch of CDs to fall out. Did he think that he owned the place?    


Liam begun putting the CDs back into the compartment, apologising to Theo, though he carefully inspected each of the CD cases before he put them away, interested in the cover of each one and then flipping it around the see the track names.    


Theo began slowing the truck down as he reached their destination, once he pulled up outside the house he stopped. Giving Liam a once over before he spoke. "You have now arrived at your destination" Theo spoke, attempting to mimic the voice of a GPS system. Liam begun laughing hard at Theo's moment, was it really that funny? Liam had finished putting away the CDs but still held the case of the album he was listening to today, Theo had caught him looking over that case multiple times once the rest were put away, already seeing it in Liam's eyes. _More questions, oh boy._   


"So, you actually are able to be funny! And not just a sarcastic fuckwad" Liam joked, the mood in the truck had definitely lightened "Your music? Will you let me have a listen sometime? The covers seem interesting though the track names they seem well...." Liam paused almost as if he was thinking of a word to describe them "…edgy, like 'Black Blood'? Really? Just makes me think about what happens when Werewolves are unable to heal. I remember Scott telling me about that stuff" Liam said, gazing over the track list again, "'Devil's Island'? Oh, and here's another one, 'Alpha Omega'"   


"Just remember the names, idiot, you have the internet at your house, right?  Theo huffed.    


"Yeah, I do, I'd just rather you be there when I'd listen to them though." Liam replied hastily "Thanks for bringing me home, Mason couldn't do it because Corey wanted to surprise him with something, those two are insufferable together" Liam said laughing after he made that remark about Mason and Corey.    


There was an awkward pause, before Liam spoke again;   


"So, wanna come in?"

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys thanks for reading, this is my first time writing something like this so I'm fairly unsure about a lot of things. I adore Teen Wolf but was kinda gutted with the way It ended. for the next chapter I'll try to stick to one character then alternate between them. I tried keeping it in character for at least the start though, this will be a slow story though, as I try and decide how to develop it. Any tips would be helpful though. Please tell me if there are any typos or mistakes, I've tired looking through what I can but I've most likely missed a few.
> 
> I also couldn't help but to give some reference to Jackson's tail. Don't judge me :P


End file.
